


An Adventure With Old Friends

by JohnlockintheTARDISwithDestiel



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockintheTARDISwithDestiel/pseuds/JohnlockintheTARDISwithDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls the Doctor who gets Sherlock and John to help stop the apocalypse. . This was from a prompt thing (http://bluemoon1999.tumblr.com/post/52465912753/johnlockinthetardiswithdestiel) on tumblr so yeah~<br/>So many people have asked for more that I have decided to continue it! But I need ideas for more so message me on tumblr (johnlockinthetardiswithdestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have any ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor, it’s Dean. Call Sherlock. We really need some help here.” Dean whispered hoarsely onto the phone. They’d all met once before on a case when Sherlock had been led to the Winchesters in pursuit of a murderer who turned out to be a ghost. The Doctor came across them all accidently whilst running around London for no reason in particular. Having all of them made the case go a lot faster and saved pretty much everyone’s lives at some point or another. This time though, things were different. There was an apocalypse ensuing and they needed all the help they could get to find the four horsemen of the apocalypse.  
“Okay Dean!! Already got ol’ girl goin! I’ll call Sherlock right away. Where and when should we meet you??” the Doctor scurried about pulling levers and pressing buttons; stopping only when he began to slip. He set the TARDIS to 221B Baker Street but didn’t enter a time until Dean told him to go to March 23 2009 at 4:00 and to meet him at the Empire State Building. The TARDIS vworped away to get to Sherlock’s quaint apartment with the lovely Mrs. Hudson. He liked her; she was really cool. The Doctor decided it would be best to appear right in the middle of the apartment instead of knocking or anything.  
“DOCTOR!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sherlock shouted as soon as the Doctor’s face popped out from behind the blue doors of the TARDIS. The wide grin that took up the Doctor’s whole face faded quickly when he realized Sherlock was angry with him. He walked out slowly closing the door carefully behind him. Mrs. Hudson hurried in the room with four cups of steaming hot tea and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. The Doctor sat down and began sipping out of his small white cup.  
“Dean called. He needs our help. I didn’t ask for any details but it sounded pretty serious so I need you and John to come with me to America.” He said, picking up a Jammie Dodger and flipping it over in his hands. He finished his tea in one quick gulp and stood, extending his hand to help Sherlock off the couch. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at John.  
“He doesn’t really like being touched, sorry Doctor.” Said John, looking down at his feet embarrassed. The Doctor put his hand down at his side and rubbed it on his pants as some sort of cover. Sherlock and John stood in unison and began walking towards the TARDIS. The Doctor said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson and joined Sherlock and John. He ran frantically around the center console; setting the time and place to The Empire State Building at 4 pm on March 23 2009.  



	2. The Meet-Up

Dean and Sam stood at the top of the Empire State Building looking at the city below. Dean checked his watch, the little screen blinking 3:30; they were pretty early. Fifteen minutes later at 3:45 Dean’s phone started ringing. The caller ID said Sherlock so he picked up.  
“Yeah.” Said Dean in a fairly monotonous tone.  
“It’s Sherlock. I want to start my research. Doctor says it will be five minutes your time before we get there but an hour or so ours. So what are we looking for this time?” said Sherlock, somewhat annoyed that anyone would answer the phone with “Yeah.” Instead of “Hello.” Or something.  
“Well we’re looking for the four horseman of the apocalypse. You know, death, war, famine, and pestilence. We need to find them to stop the apocalypse and we need to find them fast.” Dean explained.  
“Odd. I’ll get right on it though I guess. See you in five minutes.” Sherlock snapped his the phone closed and headed towards the library which contained not only books but computers. He found a computer and opened up. He stared at the screen for a bit not quite knowing what to search before he decided on “plague in 2009”; he figured pestilence would be the easiest to find. He immediately found that pestilence had already taken hits and several towns and the latest place reported was Chicago, Illinois. He dug deeper on the internet to see if he could find a pattern in the towns pestilence was hitting but found none so he decided to look for some books on the subject. A lot of books said that, in the time of apocalypse, pestilence would strike cities in order of population. Sherlock looked up a list of US cities in order of population. If the lore were true, Houston, Texas would be next. He smiled, satisfied with his amazing deduction skills, and went out into the control room of the TARDIS.  
“Hey Sherlock what’d you find out? John’s in the shower so he isn’t in here.” Said the Doctor cheerily.  
“Well I know where we need to go.” Said Sherlock uninterestedly. “How long until we arrive?”  
“Oh we’ll be there in a few minutes. Scratch that we’re here.” The Doctor yelled over the ‘vworp vworp vworp’ of the TARDIS landing. John came walking into the room, hair still wet. He was wearing a beige wool sweater and blue jeans; no different from normal. The Doctor opened the doors and they stepped out into the sunlight at the bottom of the famed Empire State Building. They stepped inside and joined the long line leading up to an elevator to go to the top.  
“This is ridiculous I have an idea.” Said the Doctor gesturing for Sherlock and John to follow as he ran up to the bouncer by the elevator. As they hurried past the line there were shouts about cutting and disgruntled tourists yelled obscenities. He had recently acquired some more psychic papers and handed one to Sherlock and one to John. When he reached the bouncer he whipped out his psychic paper; glancing briefly at it to see what their cover would be. John and Sherlock figured the Doctor knew what he was doing and followed suit.  
“Hello, John Smith, Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson, we’re-oh! Umm we’re elevator inspectors our time is very valuable and we need to get in there straight away thanks.” The Doctor shoved his new identity back in his pocket and pushed his way into the elevator. There were several other people in the elevator with the three of them so it was extremely crowded and awkward but The Doctor smiled and made conversation the whole way ; he'd even found out about half the family tree of one particular elderly woman wearing purple shorts and a neon pink shirt. There was a faint “ding” and the elevator doors opened. Everyone scrambled out and towards the edges of the landing.  
“I see Sam’s hair!” The Doctor shouted excitedly. He sprinted over to Sam and Dean never checking to make sure Sherlock and John were behind him. He arrived inches in front of Dean, still smiling.  
“Personal space, man.” Said Dean pushing the Doctor back a few inches. Sherlock and John walked up and shook hands with Sam and Dean.  
“I believe pestilence will be in Houston, Texas very soon so we should probably leave now.” Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke.  
“Ok TARDIS is downstairs! Geronimo!!!” The Doctor began skipping off when Dean grabbed his jacket to pull him back.  
“Uh-uh mister not that again. Last time we used it, we ended up in 1849 in Timbuktu!! I also got really sick… We’ll take the Impala.” Dean let go of The Doctor’s jacket as he had stopped trying to skip away. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s unhealthy attachment to that car. John crossed his arms at the ridiculousness that was Dean’s irrational fear of the TARDIS.  
“But sexy…. Okay…..” The Doctor solemnly straightened his jacket and headed slowly toward the elevator. No one entered the elevator after the five of them because they were frightened by the fact that Sam’s height was significantly comparable to the height of the Empire State Building. The Doctor had recovered from his initial sadness and was hopping up and down in excitement.  
“Doctor I command you to stop before you break the elevator.” hissed Sherlock. The Doctor stopped his jumping but every time Sherlock turned away he would stick his tongue out. Dean shot Sherlock a “thank you” look while John and Sam scowled. The elevator doors opened and they walked out of the building towards the Impala. Dean and Sam climbed into the two front seats while The Doctor, Sherlock, and John crammed into the back seat.


	3. The Hatching of a Great Plan

At around the third hour of their twenty-four hour trip to Houston, they were driving along a wide empty road when there was a loud clunk on the roof of the car and a face appeared in Dean’s window.  
“Holy shit Cas what are you doing??” screamed Dean as he swerved to the right. He got back to the correct part of the road and tried to drive normally.  
“Dean what is going on who are these people?” Cas glanced around the car with a puzzled look on his face.  
“Geez Cas! The one with the curly hair is Sherlock, the one with the blonde hair is John, and the one with the bowtie is-” Dean was suddenly cut off.  
“I’m the Doctor!! And you are?” said the Doctor, pulling himself out of the window so that he was sitting on the sill and his arms were resting crisscrossed on the roof of the car. Castiel pushed himself up onto the top of the car and sat cross-legged on the roof; facing the back.  
“I am Castiel. Angel of the lord.” Castiel replied staring at the Doctor with wonder.  
“Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god!! I’ve never met an angel who didn’t want to kill me! This is amazing tell me everything don’t spare the details!” said the Doctor happily; the wind whipping his hair all around him.  
“You humans are strange.” Castiel was very taken aback by this new human. No one had ever been this interested in him.  
“Oh I’m not a human! I’m a timelord from Gallifrey!” the Doctor appeared to get more excited with every word.  
“Very interesting.” Remarked Castiel before proceeding to tell the Doctor his entire life story; never once losing the attention of the recipient of all this new information. In the car however, a very different situation was ensuing.  
“Ooh! Eye of the Tiger! This song is the best!” said Dean turning up the music and beginning to dance.  
“Turn that off it isn’t music. And stop dancing you’re going to get us all killed.” Said Sherlock. Dean glanced back and shot Sherlock a mischievous smile before turning the music up much louder and beginning to sing at the top of his lungs. Sherlock lunged forward, reaching for Dean’s but John caught him.  
“Sherlock no!” John yelled as he struggled to contain the maniac. Sam rested his head in his hands and sighed.  
“Dean cut it out. Geez you’re like six year old.” Sam said turning the music way down. Sherlock sank back into his seat and they sat in silence. It was so quiet in the car that they could hear Cas on the roof droning on up on the roof and the Doctor’s constant probing questions. The conversation on the roof stopped and the Doctor crawled back into the car. Several hours later, Sherlock, John, Sam and the Doctor had fallen asleep. Sam awoke to find that Dean was still driving.  
“Hey man, let me drive you’ve gotta be exhausted.” Sam said, stretching his tired limbs. Dean nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. He tossed the keys to Sam and plopped himself into the passenger seat; falling asleep instantly. Sam rubbed his eyes once more and began driving down the long empty road. By the time they reached Houston, everyone was awake except for Dean who was still sleeping soundly against the impala’s window. Sam nudged his brother awake gently before stepping out into the bright sunlight. Dean crawled out of the car and yawned as he stretched and flexed his muscles. As he put his arms up to the sky and stood on his toes, his shirt lifted several inches above his waistline. Sherlock’s eyes lingered for a moment on Dean’s exposed stomach before gliding towards the dirty hotel they were to stay in.  
“You’re telling me we have to stay there?” moaned Sherlock in disbelief. The Doctor mumbled something about how the TARDIS rooms were nicer before sitting on the hood of the impala.  
“Yeah, got a problem with that princess?” replied Dean with a crooked smile. Sherlock shot Dean a menacing look before calmly sliding off his scarf and whipping it across Dean’s smirking face.  
“Ow! What the hell did you do that for?” Shouted Dean, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. Sherlock smiled and began walking in the direction of the shabby motel with Dean running after him hoping to exact his revenge. Sam and John sighed in unison and looked at each other as if to say “They are such children.” The Doctor frowned but brushed the whole incident off in a second and began skipping towards the building.  
“How do you stand him?” asked Sam, turning to face John.  
“Funnily enough, I was about to ask you the same thing. But in all honesty I have no idea.” Replied John with a smile. Sam shook his head and began walking towards the building with John at his side. When they entered the building Sam went straight to the Doctor to ask him a question.  
“Okay umm weird question but do you sleep? Like, will I need to get you a bed?” asked Sam.  
“Well sort of. I only need around an hour of sleep so I don’t think a bed is really necessary. I could just sleep in a chair or on the floor really.” said the Doctor as he straightened his wilting bow tie. Sam nodded and walked over to the counter to book rooms. When he’d finished he walked back over to the group to hand out the room keys.  
“Okay so we have two adjoining rooms each with two beds. Who wants to sleep with who? I mean, you know what I mean.” Sam sighed at the laughter that had begun to overcome Dean.  
“Well I’d rather bunk with Sam because I don’t find him insufferable like you two but I don’t mind really.” remarked John as casually as he could manage.  
“Yeah. Ok so John and me in a room and you two in a room and Doctor you can pick whichever you want. I imagine Cas will be stopping by and since you two seemed to hit it off you can go out for a walk or something and talk to him for a while.” Sam handed a key to Dean and kept one for himself; grinning at the looks of annoyance on Dean and Sherlock’s faces. Dean muttered something under his breath before following his little brother to their rooms. Dean unlocked the door to the room and pushed himself in with Sherlock following. He tossed a duffel bag full of clothes and guns on one of the beds and turned towards Sherlock who was slowly unwrapping the scarf from his neck.  
“Ok let me set some ground rules. Stay on your own side of the room, and don’t touch my crap.” Dean stated. He sat on the bed and shook off his jacket before pulling off his dirty boots. Sherlock nodded and hung his long black coat on a coat rack near the door. Dean sighed and sprawled out on his bed. Sherlock watched as Dean’s breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Dean only slept for about 15 minutes and when he awoke he decided to talk strategy with Sherlock.  
“So how do you think we should get pestilence?” Dean asked, cutting through the awkward silence like a sharp knife.  
“Oh Dean you know very well I have no experience with that type of stuff.” Sherlock replied. Dean nodded and sat with his legs crossed and back against the headboard of the bed. Before he knew it, Sherlock was sitting directly in front of him.  
“I’d like to propose an experiment; however I’m not sure you’ll like it.” Sherlock leaned forward slightly, resting his hands on the coarse comforter.  
“Try me.” Dean flashed a crooked smile. He was such a tease. Sherlock leaned forward so that his face was inches from Dean’s.  
“Man you’re a coward.” Dean said as he leaned forward placed his lips on Sherlock’s. He reached up and ran his long fingers through Sherlock’s soft curly hair. After what seemed like an eternity, Dean heard Sam calling for them. He slowly lifted his lips off Sherlock’s and stood up.  
“Well I’d say that experiment was successful.” Dean smirked. Sherlock shook his head and followed Dean into the next room.  
“So get this,” Sam started using his classic catchphrase, “all the sicknesses have kind of radiated from one place near the center of town. It’s a place called Café Lili. I think that’s where he’s stationed. I say we head out tomorrow.” Dean nodded in approval but Sherlock appeared skeptical.  
“Are you sure we’ll be ready by then?” Sherlock sat down in a chair across from Sam.  
“We know exactly what we’re doing it’ll be fine.” Sam rolled his eyes. Sherlock shrugged and shot Dean a look.  
“I want some pie who wants to come get some with me?” Dean asked loudly. Sherlock stood and raised his hand a little. Everyone else shook their heads and went back to what they were doing while Dean and Sherlock disappeared into their room to get dressed. They finished getting dressed and walked out of the room towards the impala. Once they were in, they promptly began making out.  
∞  
It was eight o clock and the Doctor had just gone to sleep in Dean and Sherlock’s room, leaving John and Sam alone together. Sam pulled out his laptop and turned it on; staring blankly at the bright screen.  
“Hey you know I have a blog would you like to see it?” John asked as he walked over to stand next to where Sam was sitting at the small table in the corner of the room.  
“Oh yeah? Cool umm type it in I guess.” Sam said, handing the laptop over to John. After a few seconds of typing, John set the laptop back down in front of Sam. “The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson” was printed in large type across the top of the blog. Sam started scrolling, skimming through each article and stopping to examine the pictures. Suddenly he burst out laughing.  
“Is he wearing a deerstalker hat? Oh my gosh!” Sam said upon seeing a picture of Sherlock in a deerstalker hat looking thoroughly pissed about something. He had begun to laugh so much the bed was shaking. John smiled and chuckled but it was mostly because of how adorable Sam looked when he laughed. Sam finally stopped laughing but he simply refused to stop smiling. Finally, John had had enough. He bent over just slightly and quickly kissed Sam on the cheek.  
“Oh my gosh….I um….I’m…I’m sorry….I didn’t. “ John sputtered. He continued to apologize until Sam reached forward and kissed him on the mouth. John widened his eyes.  
“Oh.” John pulled up a chair and sat down right next to Sam, still smiling. Sam reached over and grabbed John’s hand. They sat there like that for about an hour going through different pages on the computer until the Doctor burst in.  
“Well that was refreshing! I think I’ll go for a walk! Where’s your friend Cas? I’d like to talk to him!” The Doctor bounced around excitedly as he spoke the words.  
“Oh umm I’ll call him I guess hang on.” Sam said, finally releasing John’s hand. He dialed the number and spoke for only a few seconds before Cas appeared in the middle of the room.  
“Hey! Castiel! Come with me on a walk!” The Doctor grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him outside. Castiel was initially confused but decided it must be normal since neither Sam nor John had reacted much. The Doctor asked Cas to tell him more about his life and his brothers and Cas gladly complied.  
“Oh you’re brilliant!” The Doctor shouted when Cas began telling him of how he’d pulled Dean from hell. The Doctor grabbed either side of Cas’s face and planted a firm kiss on his soft lips. Cas seemed bewildered at first but he nodded as if he knew what to do and pushed the Doctor against a tree and kissed him more.  
“I learned that from the pizza man. “ Castiel stated matter-of-factly. The Doctor grinned widely and continued walking. Cas resumed his explanation and continued walking. They walked until they had gone all the way in a circle and were back at the motel. Cas disappeared and the Doctor went in a laid on the floor of the room next to where Sam was sitting. Sam glanced down but brushed it off and continued looking at internet pictures with John. After a while Sherlock and Dean came home but went to bed as soon as they arrived. The Doctor called Cas and met him at a 24 hour diner where they stayed and talked all night while everyone else slept peacefully in their rooms.


	4. A Date With The Apocalypse

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of the donuts John and Sam had just brought home for breakfast. They all ate quickly and began preparing for the big hunt that day. They gathered their supplies and went over their plan for the thousandth time. Dean packed up the car and triple checked to make sure everything they needed was there and they all packed into the impala. They drove over to the Café and filed out; grabbing their assigned supplies. Cas popped in front of them holding an angel sword just in case and went over to stand by the Doctor. They had to kill ten demons just to enter but finally they were pulling open the doors to the little diner. Sherlock sliced open the necks of two demons before they’d even gotten in two feet in. Dean smiled at Sherlock’s natural ability to gank demons and they continued walking into the diner. Sitting in a power-chair in the middle of the room was an old man. He turned around and began rolling towards the gang.  
“I am pestilence. But I’ll assume you already know that.” he stated in a deep raspy voice.


End file.
